


Knowledge

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Clint helps Bucky out, Friendship, Help, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t know how to use a bow an arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

Bucky doesn’t know how to use a bow an arrow. He thought he would have, it looks simple enough, but no, he was wrong.

Each time he picks the bow up and tries to place the arrow in the string, the line of wire snaps in his face and he drops both the bow and the arrow on the floor. He’ll reset the string and try again but the same thing happens over and over so Bucky decides that it isn’t worth it and throws the bow across the room.

There’s a knock at the door and it makes him jump. Holding his right hand against his chest (to remind himself that yes, his heart is beating and he’s going to be okay), Bucky turns around to see Clint walking into the room.

His first thought is ‘oh no, I’ve just ruined a bow like, fifty times, and Clint fucking Barton is the one who walks in when it’s tossed across the room. He’ll probably like, start firing arrows at me or something.’

“Everything okay?” Clint asks cautiously. He looks around the firing range and sees discarded bow strings at Bucky’s feet and his eyes may or may not go wide when he sees the bow at the other end of the room.

So Bucky doesn’t really know what to say. He fiddles with his hands and looks down at the ground because he’s feeling sort of terrible. “I thought it would be easy,” he mumbles.

Clint walks up to him, gathering the bundle of bow strings and holds them. “It’s fine, really. I’ll teach you how to use it.”

“What?” Bucky says, eyes blown wide because he’s not sure if he heard correctly.

“I’ll show you how to use a bow,” Clint repeats, smiling. “Go grab it while I find somewhere to put these.”

Bucky quietly apologizes a few times and runs across the firing range to pick up the bow. By the time he runs back, Clint’s already standing there with a handful of arrows and two archery gloves in hand. He put the arrows on the floor and Bucky hands him the bow.

“Here, you’ll need one of these,” Clint says, handing the glove to Bucky. “I’m not really too sure, but you’d probably be better of with your, uh, your right hand.”

Bucky nods and sighs inwardly as he puts the glove on his hand. He hates when people aren’t just upfront with him because yeah, he knows his left hand is made of metal and it’s not really a big deal.

Clint hands the bow to Bucky with a small smile. “Show me how you use it.”

“But I’ll break the string again,” Bucky tells him, his face void of anything other than sorrow.

“It’s alright,” Clint shrugs. “They’re easy to fix.”

Bucky quirks an eyebrow at him and Clint does the same back. He figures that as a sign that Clint doesn’t really care if he breaks the string, so he places an arrow where it should be (he knows that much) and pulls it back. Surely enough, it snaps but this time it actually nicks his nose.

“Are you okay?” Clint asks, quickly rushing over to Bucky and placing his arm on his shoulder.

Bucky shrugs. “I’m fine.”

Unsure but unwilling to push the subject further, Clint nods and takes the bow from Bucky. He replaces the string and walks over to Bucky, standing behind him with his chest almost against his back.

“So what you’ve got to do,” He says, holding it up over Bucky’s shoulder. “Is only pull it with about half the force you’re using. Since your strength is enhanced, you’re putting too much pressure here,” Clint gestures to the middle of the string. “And it snaps because it’s been pulled back a little too far, if that makes sense.”

Bucky nods and smiles a little because Clint isn’t tiptoeing around shit anymore; he likes that. “That makes sense.”

Clint steps back and hands the bow back to Bucky. “Alright, that’s good. Show me what you’ve got.”

His movements are slow and steady, but Bucky manages to pull the string back lightly to where Clint said, and when he releases it, the arrow glides across the room for about two seconds before it falls to the ground.

“Wow,” Bucky almost whispers. “I did it.”

Clint grins at him, feeling proud. “Damn right you did.”

“I just have to work on my aim.”

With a nod, Clint walks up to him, resting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder again. “It’ll get better with time, trust me.”

“You’ll keep helping me, right?” Bucky asks. Clint thinks he seems Bucky tear up a little.

“Of course, Bucky. Let me know whenever you’re ready to go at it again and I’ll help out as much as I can.”

Bucky nods and smiles at him. “Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
